Una tarde rara
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Ninguno penso que ir a ver anime en la casa de los rubios terminaria en esto... 'Paren al mundo, yo bajo aqui'... Humor... One-Shoot n.n


.

.

.

Mientras estoy aquí con mi cabecita loca revolviendo mis recuerdos con ilusiones y aprovechando que el insomnio me tiene de rehén escribí una corta historia que mis dedos teclearon solos en este momento de somnolencia usando los personajes de **Kishimoto-sama** cambiando un poco sus personalidades (Ooc) en una torcida dimensión (AU) que salió de mi loquita mente

Disfruten la lectura ! !

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**'Una tarde rara'**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una jovencita que le encanta ver anime se encontraba en un local escogiendo algo que la mantuviera divertida y hallo uno que le coqueteo muy insinuante

yamato nadeshiko shiki henge ? (n/a: 'el camino para convertirse en una señorita/dama')

"esto se ve prometedor, cómico, valla justo lo que busco para distraerme"

Con tranquilidad llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de videojuegos y subió con su infantil hermanito recordando sus dotes de negociante

/flashback\

-oye otouto quieres ver conmigo el anime que acabo de comprar?

-no, estoy ocupando la pantalla, tengo que terminar el juego antes que el teme me gane

-pero Sasuke-kun siempre termina antes que tu

-pero esta vez yo lo escogí y no es como 'halo', ni siquiera es reciente

Ante las palabras de su rubio hermanito alzo las cejas con bastante interés, Naruto siempre perdía por que junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke escogían juegos de guerra, disparos, no los recién salidos al mercado pero si nuevos ya que los 'videojuegos antiguos' eran aburridos y muy criticados por ellos

Esos eran los favoritos de ella y su peli rosada mejor amiga que prescindían de los juegos de disparos modernos y preferían más los de clásicos de suspenso o más bien los primeros 'servibar horror' que salieron

Sin problemas identifico de inmediato los gráficos y se sorprendió de ver el juego que ella y su amiga habían jugado tanta veces sin aburrirse

Su hermano tenia apilada la saga 'resident evil', la primera, los dos discos de la segunda entrega y la caja vacía de la tercera 'némesis' puesta en su consola de 'playstation'

-Y eso?, cuando te entro el buen gusto por los 'clásicos' de mi colección

-eh?, neh, quería variar un poco y vimos los zombies y el teme dijo que su hermano los jugo y me reto a que él los terminaba primero

-pues me agrada tu interés por los buenos juegos pero quiero ver un anime y te jodes!

-oneesan déjame terminar y no molestes!

En la pantalla se ve como la sexi 'Jill Valentine' es atacada en un callejón por cinco zombies cuando abrió una puerta y su indicador muestra 'danger', segundos después aparece un grande 'you're dead' en letras sangrantes mientras se oyen lamentos de zombies y gemidos de dolor de la protagonista del juego

-me das pena

-no sé cómo es que lo juegas, es tan difícil

-claro que no inepto, y ya quítate que de solo ver como moriste siento que no eres mi hermano

-no te burles Ino-neesan, además yo lo conseguiré dattebayo!

Y el rubio se disponía a poner de nuevo 'new game' pero su rubia hermana se puso frente a la pantalla con una sonrisa burlona llena de astucia y le dijo

-tengo un trato para ti

-quítate neesan, no me dejas ver!

-te conviene escucharme, recuerda que yo he pasado esos juegos tantas veces...

La cara de Ino reflejaba arrogancia, presunción que tenia de ver lo difícil que se le hacía a su hermanito un juego que ya hasta se había memorizado (aunque no por eso lo dejaba de jugar n.n)

Su hermano dándose cuenta de eso, el brillo de interés se asomo en sus ojos y su astuta hermana continua con su propuesta

-Si me dejas ver el anime y no me molestas te ayudare a pasarlo en tiempo record

-mmm... No se...

-vamos Otouto, te conviene

-mmmm… no

-lastima, y yo que estaba pensando llamar a Sakura para que viniera a verlo conmigo...- dijo con falsa resignación en su tono de voz

-está bien neesan, tu ganas...

-gracias otouto- sonrió triunfante

\fin del flashback/

Un suspiro resignado salió de la boca del menor -por un año- de los hermanos y la chica teclo en su celular el número de su ojijade amiga saliendo de esa habitación ya que a petición de los tres hermanos estaba aislada de la señal de red para que nadie los interrumpiera cuando estaban ahí tan 'ocupados' (vaya ocupaciones tan mas importantes /nótese el sarcasmo )

Tan ocupada estaba hablando por celular la chica y el menor preparando concentrado palomitas (neh XD, de microondas no se crean =P) en la cocina que no notaron como el rubio mayor llegaba acompañado de dos pelinegros

Cuando ambos volvieron al salón de juegos se encontraron con su hermano mayor y dos apuestos azabaches conocidos

-oniisan!, pero que sorpresa que vengas acompañado- dijo la única mujer presente abrazándolo

-teme?, pero que haces aquí?

-Hmp

-venia con Deidara-kun y okasan me dijo que lo llevara conmigo- anunció el pelinegro mayor mientras que Ino se avergonzaba por la grosería de Naruto

-no seas grosero otouto!- señalo la chica para después dirigirse al par de pelinegros -buenas tardes Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun!

Y ninguno de los presentes escucho que tocaban la puerta

toc, toc

-vamos por ese disco Itachi

-vale- contesto el azabache mayor y nadie escucho de nuevo

toc, toc, toc

-otouto no te asustes, no tardo!- agregó Itachi antes de subir a alcanzar a su rubio amigo

-hmp

-a veces pienso que solo sabes decir eso teme

TOC, TOC

-en serio?, tu de verdad piensas dobe?

-claro que lo pienso... Oye no me insultes TEME!

-yo solo soy sincero DOBE!

TOC, TOC, TOC!

-TEME!

-DOBE!

-TEME!

TOC, TOC, TOC!

-DOBE!

-TEME!

-DOBE!

TOC, TOC, TOC!, CRASH!

El último sonido llamo la atención de las tres personas que estaban: Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo mientras que a Ino una muy grande vena en su frente estaba marcada y un aura asesina que se estaba formando

Notando como el florero de cristal que comúnmente descansaba, en una curiosa repisa de madera, recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta, estaba roto esparcido en pedacitos mojados y unas flores regadas mientras ahora si prestaron atención a la puerta

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

La rubia tratando de contener las ganas de matar a los chicos abre la puerta para encontrar a una furibunda chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes

-Por qué no abrían?- dijo Sakura conteniéndose

-estos- dijo señalando a los chicos que se callaron automáticamente al ver a la chica –estaban peleando

-como siempre

-Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Hola, Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke

Pero ambos chicos resbalaron con los trozos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo y cayeron de una forma… comprometedora?

Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto y ambos estaban a milímetros de darse un beso cuando la carcajada de cuatro personas resonó a toda potencia en la casa

Al escuchar el fuerte sonido del florero caer los universitarios bajaron preocupados a ver qué ocurría razón por la cual estaban acompañando las carcajadas de ls chicas, vieron el florero roto y el disco nuevo de la rubia tirado y se compadecieron por los menores

Tratando de ayudarles un poco después de unos minutos de carcajadas Itachi y Deidara fueron a levantar el disco por que Ino cometería asesinato masivo si su amado anime estaba dañado, pero Itachi que iba adelante piso un pedazo del florero que "accidentalmente" su vengativo hermano había arrimado cerca del paso y tropezó, no cayo porque se agarro de Deidara y este ultimo soltó dos discos que traía en la mano

Al levantarse algo confundido por la casi caída alzo los tres discos y los puso en la mesilla de la sala

-Bueno, vamos a ver el anime nuevo que traje!

Naruto fue por el tazón de palomitas e Ino agarro uno de los discos de la mesilla y lo puso en el Dvd, puso play y todo quedo mudo y en cámara lenta

En la gran pantalla de la sala llamando la atención de los seis presentes se veían unas voluptuosas chicas desnudas acariciándose y gimiendo sonoramente al volumen puesto de la televisión

Las dos chicas presentes se desmayaron sonrojadas

Los más pequeños después de un intenso derrame nasal se fueron a la cocina mientras que Itachi se moría a carcajadas y un sonrojado hasta los pies Deidara pensaba

"paren al mundo, yo bajo aquí"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

En mi defensa: no sé qué pensaba xDD

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u

Si quieres que abandone los fics también, aunque dudo que lo haga jajaja xPP

Nos leemos pronto dattebayo ! ! !

.

.

.

V


End file.
